Ghost Rider VS Lobo
Ghost Rider VS Lobo is the 113th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Ghost Rider from Marvel Comics and Lobo from DC Comics in a battle between anti-hero bikers. Ghost Rider was voiced by Steven Kelly and Lobo was voiced by Jason Marnocha. Description The Spirit of Vengeance vs The Main Man. Which one of them will collect the bounty on their heads? Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Whether it be justice, vengeance, or the thrill of the kill, bounty hunting isn't for the faint of heart. Boomstick: Especially when your usual targets are superheroes. Wiz: The Ghost Rider, Marvel's relentless Spirit of Vengeance. Boomstick: And Lobo, the spacehoggin’ main man of DC Comics. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Ghost Rider Wiz: Even at a young age, Johnny Blaze lived life on the edge. Son to the accomplished cyclist Barton Blaze, he was sadly witnessed to his father's death in a stunt gone wrong. Boomstick: But he got adopted by another stuntman, Crash Bandicoo- uh sorry, I mean Crash Simpson. It's no surprise that Johnny became a stunt performer himself, until Crash's wife died in a stunt gone wrong. Wiz: Only now apparently aware that motorcycles can be dangerous, Johnny swore to never perform again. Boomstick: And then Crash got cancer. Damn, even I don't have parent issues this bad. Wiz: Completely devastated, Johnny refused to let Crash die. Willing to risk it all, he turned to the one person who could fix everything. Boomstick: Everyone's favorite problem solver, Satan! (A circular window opens and Squirrely the Squirrel pops up.) Squirrely: Hail Satan! Wiz: This was Mephistopheles, one of the many lords of Hell, who happened to have a special interest in Johnny's family line. To save Crash's life, he cut a deal with the devil, curing the cancer at the cost of selling his soul. The deal succeeded, and Crash was healed. But, then he died in, well, a stunt gone wrong. Boomstick: I mean, he's a stuntman who's name is Crash. Shoulda seen it coming. And after all that, Johnny got stuck with being Mephisto's b*tch for eternity. Wiz: Mephisto even sandwiched him together with a demonic spirit of vengeance named Zarathos. Boomstick: Zarathos, ask your doctor if it's right for you... or your exorcist. Wiz: Long ago, Zarathos was a powerful demon who threatened Mephisto's realm. Eventually, Mephisto defeated him, forcing him into eternal servitude. Boomstick: And with their power combined, Johnny and Zarathos roamed the world, punishing the wicked as the embodiment of a death metal album cover, the Ghost Rider. (We see Johnny's first transformation into the Ghost Rider from the 2007 film.) Boomstick: Aaagh! Oh God, that's terrifying! Wiz: Well, sure, his visage instills fear onto many- Boomstick: What, no! Ghost Rider looks awesome! I'm talking about Nick Cage. (We see Cage’s depiction of Johnny continuing his demonic laugh.) Wiz: Agreed. Anyway, as the Ghost Rider, he became one of the universe's greatest threats. He has superhuman strength and speed, and his skeletal body can regenerate from practically any amount of damage. Popup: Daniel Ketch, another Ghost Rider, has regenerated his entire body from nothing but hellfire, proving complete immunity from physical damage. Boomstick: And if Blaze's last name wasn't obvious enough, he can shoot fire! Oh, but not just any fire, hellfire. The best kind of fire. Wiz: The kind that's infused with magic that burns not just your flesh, but bypasses conventional defenses to attack your very soul. He can throw fireballs, raise walls of flame, rain fire from the sky, and even conjure weapons and objects out of thin air, such as a demonic shotgun and an infinite stream of chains. Boomstick: And his bad-ass ride, the Hell Cycle! This baby can look however Johnny wants, but he usually summons it as a Panhead Chopper. ''' (We cut to Wiz and Boomstick) '''Boomstick: It can respond to Johnny's thoughts, scale walls, and even outrace Thor's hammer, Mjolnir. Wiz: The same hammer that crossed a galaxy and back in a single minute. Boomstick: Y'know, I lit my chopper on fire once. Wiz: I didn't know you had a motorcycle. Boomstick: Well, yeah, up... until the fire. Wiz: Uh... oh. Boomstick: Rest in peace, Roadhog. Least you went out in a blaze of glory, like Bon Jovi said. Wiz: But while his hellfire and chains are vicious weapons in their own right, they're often used to ensnare the Ghost Rider's victims as he goes in for a truly diabolical kill, or should I say, a "penance." Boomstick: The Penance Stare is basically hell's time out corner of pain. Ghost Rider isn't angry, he's just disappointed, and he wants you to think about what you've done, and it to hurt, A LOT. Wiz: Under the Penance Stare, the Ghost Rider forces you to relive all the pain and misery you've inflicted on others throughout your entire life. No indiscretion, no matter how minor, is safe from the Ghost Rider's gaze. Boomstick: So that time I put ground laxatives in my fourth-grade math teacher's coffee and gave her the shits, does that mean the stare would give my soul the shits too? Wiz: Not literally, but you would experience the anger, humiliation, and the butt cramps. Boomstick: So, basically eternal damnation, got it. Wiz: But should your sins be so numerous and terrible, the Penance Stare could even obliterate your soul, leaving you an empty husk. Popup: The Penance Stare's success ultimately relies on Ghost Rider's own judgement. It has also been used for other purposes. For example, Deadpool "survived" it because Ghost Rider only used the Stare to show him how to rethink his life choices. Boomstick: The stare doesn't work on everybody, though. You might survive if you're blind, don't have a soul, draw power from pain, or if you're a weirdo like Thanos who gets off on that shit. Still, Ghost Rider's grab bag of hell powers let him tear up some of the biggest assholes in the world, and even some of the good guys, like Hulk, Thor, and Doctor Strange. Wiz: He's quick enough to dodge bullets or even outright catch them in his teeth. He's powerful enough to create massive eruptions, blow up mountains, and even tear down a skyscraper. The average skyscraper weighs over 200,000 tons. That's the same weight as 1,100 blue whales. Boomstick: Or one ex-wife! (chuckles) Oh, I'm gonna write that on her next alimony check. Wiz: And given his hellish heritage, he's rather difficult to kill. Boomstick: Bullets, poison, fire, he's survived it all. Even a beatdown from World War Hulk just got him even more pissed and extra flamey. Wiz: Not just that. Remember Zarathos? Johnny Blaze isn't simply a host for the demon, but a limiter for his full power. Throughout his life as the Rider, Johnny has constantly battled Zarathos in the mind, barely holding on to some semblance of sanity. Should his will to resist the demon falter, Zarathos can take full control, and all hell breaks loose. Not literally, but pretty close. Boomstick: Oh, and plot twist, Zarathos was never actually a demon at all, but an angel of justice, fire skull head and everything! When he's unleashed, he becomes so powerful, even Doctor Strange wets his robes, and this is the guy who pops supernovas like Pez. Wiz: While Zarathos was bonded to another host, they even managed to defeat Mephisto in his own realm. For reference, Mephisto once battled Galactus, devourer of worlds. Stars detonated, galaxies trembled, and the entire universe was at risk, simply as a byproduct of their battle. Popup: The new host, Alejandra, required Adam's help in unlocking her full power against Mephisto. This did not amplify or increase said power, merely draw out what she had suppressed. Therefore, this level of power is accessible to all Ghost Riders. Boomstick: And if Zarathos wasn't terrifying enough, he likes to eat souls. Wiz: Of course, the Ghost Rider isn't invincible. Johnny is technically vulnerable as an ordinary human being. Even while transformed, the Rider can be killed via holy weaponry. Boomstick: But Johnny's doin' alright, sittin' pretty on Mephisto's throne. I guess things worked out okay for him, even if he's not too keen on being the devil's bounty hunter. Wiz: So let this be a warning. Should you ever hear the rumble of a motorcycle in the distance, and the glow of an ethereal flame on the horizon, count your sins, because the Ghost Rider is coming, and may God have mercy on your soul. Ghost Rider: Sorry. All outta mercy... (He proceeds to use his chains on Gressil, burning him alive and reducing him to dust.) Lobo Wiz: Let's turn the clocks back to a distant era of sin and debauchery. Boomstick: The 1990s. Wiz: Inspired by the financial success of Watchmen and The Dark Knight Returns, comic writers started churning out grim and gritty superheroes by the dozen, like Cable, Azrael, and Overkill. Boomstick: Yeah, they were badass lookin’...at first, but I mean, what's even happening here? (Captain America’s Heroes Reborn design is shown) Wiz: It got so absurd, that someone needed to knock these roided-out monstrosities down a peg. Boomstick: The world needed a hero. No, a parody. Wiz: Enter the planet Czarnia. Once the brightest beacon of peace and happiness in the universe, until its inhabitants were annihilated by a biological catastrophe, leaving only one survivor, the last son of Czarnia; Lobo. Boomstick: The one that killed all the rest of ’em. A guy whose name literally translates in Czarnian to "He who devours your entrails and thoroughly enjoys it." What?! Awesome! Why wasn't I named that? Wiz: Lobo is so unimaginably evil, that his birth caused the midwife who delivered him to go insane. The first Czarnian to do so in 10,000 years. Boomstick: Some even think that Czarnia was so perfect and good, the universe made Lobo to balance things out. Hey, didn't you say the same thing about me when we first met, Wiz? Wiz: That I did. Simply put, Lobo was...unique and desired to be even more so. Thus, he ensured he was the only Czarnian alive in the universe. Lobo: I fragged the rest of the planet for my high school science project. Gave myself an A. Boomstick: Yeah, he's definitely insane...ly awesome! Wiz: Lobo left the desecrated corpse of his former home to become a bounty hunter. Probably because it's the only profession that legally allows him to murder. Popup: To top it off, his insanity wasn't helped by the micro-radio implanted into his brain that constantly played heavy metal. Boomstick: Ah, don't worry, he'll murder you illegally, too. Lobo doesn't discriminate. He even has a special gender-neutral insult and the name of my next motorcycle; Bastich. (Sunny Jim fires a bazooka at Lobo and totals the Spacehog behind him) Lobo: My bike! Fraggin’ Bastich! Boomstick: Anyway, Lobo's bagged some pretty crazy bounties across the universe, including Santa Claus, two near-omnipotent dwarf gods, and even things that don't exist, apparently. Wiz: And Lobo's Czarnian physiology is just as absurd to match. He possesses god-like strength, speed, and invulnerability, so much so that he can tear through hordes of superheroes like nothing. Should he somehow suffer damage, he also has an impressive healing factor. Boomstick: He's like if Superman and Deadpool had a baby, which is a lot more terrifying when I say it out loud. (We cut to Wiz and Boomstick, who see Deadpool appearing on their screen.) Deadpool: Did somebody say "Deadpool"? Boomstick: AAAH! Wiz: NO, GO AWAY! (He yells and punches the screen, cracking it, panting heavily afterwards.) Wiz: There, he's gone, whew. Boomstick: Wow, I didn't think you had it in ya. (The lights dim.) Deadpool: Oh honey, that's not true. Haven't you heard? No one's ever REALLY gone... See ya later! (The lights return to normal.) Wiz: I swear to God, I'll kill him someday. Boomstick: So, uh, you had the replacement plan on that TV, right? Wiz: Ahem, back on topic, Lobo can regenerate from a single drop of blood, and each one he sheds will actually grow into a completely new Lobo. No, I'm not making that up. Popup: This self-cloning-via-blood ability was later removed by Vril Dox. However, it's an ability that naturally belongs to Lobo. Following Death Battle Rule #3, this power is included in this analysis. Boomstick: No wonder there wasn't any war on Czarnia, nobody can kill these friggin bastiches! Wiz: It also helps that he's also a super-genius who knows well over 17,000 languages. He can perform complex physics equations in his head quick enough to catch The Flash, and can build planet-destroying weaponry out of garbage. Boomstick: His brain is no joke. He can resist mind control because he's too...ornery, and he's got so much willpower, he can literally walk right through Green Lantern constructs. You know, those things POWERED BY willpower? Wiz: And befitting his occupation, Lobo is a master sharpshooter, tracker, and can, by his own admission, deduce the weak point in any opponent. Boomstick: Ah, like how my shotgun leg jams if booze gets in it. Wiz: I would've gone with your crippling alcoholism, but sure, that too. Lobo may be a powerhouse on his own, but he also comes equipped with guns, knives, swords, grenades, and a bomb that he sent back in time, which accidentally killed the dinosaurs. Whoops! Popup: He technically possesses a Red Lantern ring, but there is no evidence that he ever used it, and it cannot be extraneously assumed he is capable of wielding it. Boomstick: His favorite is his enormous hooked chain. But when his job takes him across the universe, he hops on his Spacehog, a customized SpazFrag666, which has automatic machine guns, responds to his whistle, can fly fast enough to escape black holes, and blasts (singing) Born to Be Wild! Wait wait wait, how can he sing in the vacuum of space? Wiz: Oh, that's where you're drawing the line? Not the time he, say, pulled the alien entity Solaris out of the sky, which is as heavy as a star, despite lacking leverage? Boomstick: I like how he even admits that didn't make any sense. Wiz: Using a small to a medium-size star like our own sun as a reference, Solaris should weigh nearly two octillion tons, over three hundred thousand times heavier than Earth. Boomstick: So, pretty tough to bench press. But how about the time he was fighting some rabbits, and then he got so face-meltingly angry, that he just straight up ate a city! All at once! Disclaimer: Don't eat away your feelings, it's not healthy. Drink them away instead! Wiz: Don't do that. But that is trillions of tons of steel and rubble condensed into a sphere smaller than the palm of his hand. By my calculations, that compressed ball should be over 20 times denser than a neutron star. Boomstick: Oh God, imagine that coming out! Wiz: This unimaginable strength lets him brawl with the likes of Superman, but that's barely scratching the surface. Boomstick: Name anybody in DC Comics, and it's likely Lobo's kicked their ass. He can even punch ghosts! Sounds like the only thing that can kill this guy is an act of God! Wiz: Not even that. After rampaging through heaven and hell, tearing through armies of angels, demons, and what have you, Lobo's bloodlust on a literally biblical scale got him banned from the afterlife. As in, Death was told that Lobo's soul was not to be collected. Boomstick: So, he just can't die now? Wiz: Not in the traditional sense. He's had his head disintegrated, been reduced to a skeleton, even been turned into a spirit that just kept on fighting until he got his body back. Boomstick: The only thing that's ever really held the big lug back is his weirdly consistent integrity? Namely, he'll always keep his word, no matter what. Seems pretty weird for a cosmic madman, but he also loves dolphins and will literally go to hell and back to protect them, so, who even knows anymore? Wiz: He's not without his failures, though. His greatest of which was perhaps something entirely out of his control: His reboot. Boomstick: What the hell is that scrawny, emo, Edward Cullen-ass lookin’ dork? Wiz: That's New 52 Lobo, a serious, tortured, modern interpretation. Everything that Lobo was meant to be a parody of. Boomstick: Thankfully, someone at DC developed a sense of irony and literally shelved this loser. Wiz: The real Lobo returned, better than ever, and got back to doing what he does best. Boomstick: Kickin' ass across the universe! He's not just some two-bit alien villain. He's the Main Man, and the whole universe knows it. Lobo: See, someone’s payin’ me a heap of cash for your carcass, and the Main Man always delivers. Death Battle In the desert, Lobo straps his latest bounty kill, a Grimace-like alien, to his Spacehog with his chains before abruptly noticing a figure riding a motorcycle in the distance. Lobo: Huh? What the frag? (*Cues: Ride into Hell - Brandon Yates featuring Jonny Atma*) The figure reveals itself to be the Ghost Rider who proceeds to stop his Hell Cycle and speak to Lobo. Ghost Rider: Lobo of Czarnia, your sins are innumerable. I am here to--'' Lobo ignores this warning and carelessly runs Ghost Rider over, laughing and giving his adversary a middle finger while smashing his Hell Cycle into pieces. However, both the cycle and Ghost Rider regenerate in a blaze of hellfire before engaging in a chase after the Main Man. Ghost Rider begins the fight firing volleys of fireballs at Lobo, with one of them incinerating the Czarnian’s bounty. Lobo becomes enraged and swiftly drifts his Spacehog to face Ghost Rider, all the while swinging his chain in fury. ''Lobo: Fetal’s Gizz, my bounty! I’m gonna skull-frag ya! Ghost Rider summons his own chain in response, dragging it along the rough sand before the two cyclists repeatedly clash their weapons. Lobo gains the upper-hand as his hook shatters his opponent’s blazing chain and pierces Ghost Rider in the chest. Lobo then drags the Spirit of Vengeance close and knocks him to the ground before dragging him onto his bike and looking him in the face. Lobo: You're one ugly freak... However, the Ghost Rider holds onto Lobo and uses the Penance Stare. Ghost Rider: Look into my eyes, your soul will burn in He-'' Lobo interrupts Ghost Rider by headbutting him, destroying his skull in the process. ''Lobo: Is that a fact now? Ghost Rider responds by summoning his Hell Cycle, which rams right through the Spacehog and takes the fighters into a nearby city. The two bikers crash through a building and Ghost Rider swiftly lands on the road while Lobo is knocked back. The Main Man gets on his feet only for Ghost Rider to punch him in the face. The two anti-heroes engage blows in a brief fistfight which ends in Ghost Rider uppercutting Lobo away yet again only for the Main Man to land safely on his feet. Seeing this, Johnny decided to switch things up. Ghost Rider: Burn! With that command, the Spirit of Vengeance spews out a beam of hellfire from his mouth at the Main Man, who tanks it head-on and powers through it, walking towards his attacker. Lobo then grabs Johnny by the throat slams him on the ground and drags him along the street's pavement before throwing him into the same building they previously crashed through. Lobo then jumps to the building and starts tearing it down and compressing it into a small pebble which he holds between his fingers. Lobo: Bottoms up! And with those words, Lobo tosses the pebble into his mouth and swallows it alongside the Ghost Rider. Lobo then takes a second to relax after supposedly defeating his opponent, but instead burps up a stream of hellfire. Lobo holds his hand over his mouth before his body swells up and bursts in an explosion of blood and fire, releasing Ghost Rider. Ghost Rider: It’s done. About time. But as he’s about to leave, the Ghost Rider hears a familiar voice behind him. Lobo: Not yet, scuzball! Suddenly, Ghost Rider is hit with a powerful kick in the back, followed by an uppercut to the face. It’s revealed that all the piles of blood from his opponent have regenerated into an army of Lobos who laugh at the Spirit of Vengeance before body piling him. However, they’re all knocked away by a pillar of spiritual fire, from which Zarathos emerges. Zarathos: You will all die SCREAMING! Zarathos summons a flood of enchanted hellfire which knocks away all of the Lobos, except for one which whips out a large gun and aims it at the Spirit of Vengeance. Lobo: Eat this, ya Bastich! Lobo fires the gun at Zarathos, who replies by launching a blast of hellfire at the Main Man before the gun’s blast fires right through his chest. The hellfire blast hits Lobo and causes an explosion visible from space which obliterates most of West China. The camera zooms back to Earth as Lobo’s spirit emerges from the ashes. Lobo: Holy fragaroli, I definitely ain't picking up that bounty now. Suddenly, a chain emerges from behind and pierces Lobo through the chest. The attacker is revealed to be Zarathos, who’s been reduced to nothing but a flying skull after the explosion. The Spirit of Vengeance then screams at Lobo as more and more chains appear to drag the Main Man at his doom while Zarathos restores his full body. Zarathos: LOBO OF CZARNIA! YOUR SINS ARE INNUMERABLE! Zarathos then grabs Lobo by the chin and hold him right in front of his face. Zarathos: I AM HERE TO WREAK VENGEANCE UPON YOUR SOUL!! Zarathos then uses the Penance Stare, and with no way to break out of it, Lobo is caught in the attack. Lobo: No, no, no, NO, NO, NOOO! Lobo screams in pain as the gravity of his countless sins finally hit him and allows the Spirit of Vengeance to eat his soul. Zarathos then stands in victory and burps. KO! Results (We cut to Wiz and Boomstick, with both of them wearing the new Death Battle t-shirts.) Boomstick: Damn! That was toasty! Wonder what ghost Lobo tastes like. Wiz: Being so absurdly powerful, Lobo definitely held a massive physical advantage against the Ghost Rider. Boomstick: Yeah yeah, that was obvious. Skullhead took down a skyscraper while Lobo dragged around a freaking sun! But Ghost Rider’s survived some really incredible things. Almost as incredible as these new shirts from Store.Roosterteeth.- (Wiz slaps Boomstick.) Wiz: Time and place, Boomstick. Boomstick: Ah, come on, we gotta eat! Wiz: Even World War Hulk couldn’t finish him off! And Lobo didn’t typically carry any holy weapons, which meant he really did not have a good way of killing the Ghost Rider. Boomstick: Yeah, but who needs holy weapons when you’re strong enough to crush a whole city? Couldn’t he just overpower Johnny? Wiz: A good question, however, do you recall how powerful Zarathos was? Zarathos was an equal threat to Mephisto, whose battles tore apart the universe. Once the Ghost Rider released his true power, Lobo’s physical advantages hardly mattered anymore. Popup: Doctor Strange, a being of universal power, was utterly terrified by Zarathos' true might, making this scaling supported and consistent. Boomstick: But, hey, the Main Man was super smart, and probably could’ve figured out Johnny's weaknesses. But how is he gonna escape to find a holy weapon somewhere when the Hellcycle outraced Mjolnir? Wiz: Which once crossed the Milky Way and back in under a minute, a feat more than 100 billion times faster than light, more than capable of keeping up with the Spacehog. Popup: Based on feats Lobo's own combat speed was greater than Ghost Rider's. However, greater speed alone was not enough to ultimately survive Zarathos. Boomstick: They were both as unkillable as you can get. But since Lobo was banned from the afterlife, how could he ever lose? Wiz: This is where the fine print matters. Death was banned from reaping Lobo’s soul, but that doesn’t mean the soul itself could not be destroyed. This is where our research surprised us the most. It turns out that Ghost Rider had three different methods of specifically targeting Lobo’s soul. Popup: It has been said that the only being capable of truly killing a Ghost Rider is the one true God, further supporting said resistance to anything but outright holy damage. Boomstick: His hellfire could hurt the soul directly, and since it ignores normal defenses, Lobo couldn’t really stop it. Wiz: With trillions of murders in Lobo’s hands, the Penance Stare could wield extraordinary power against him. And while Lobo had a high pain tolerance, he did not enjoy fatalistic agony and unending torture so much that he'd survive all of that at once. Popup: The Punisher famously survived the Penance Stare due to having no regrets. This is inconsistent with its power, and it's more likely Ghost Rider decided to let him live. The Penance Stare even worked on the Punisher in a later story. Boomstick: Even if he did, Zarathos could just gobble up his soul for a quick snack. The end, easy as that. (We cut to Wiz and Boomstick.) Wiz: Lobo was undeniably a difficult opponent to take on, but the Ghost Rider’s cosmic might, unholy invulnerability, and soul-rending powers gave him the perfect tools to take out the Main Man. Boomstick: That poor Bastich didn't stand a ghost of a chance! Ah-hah sorry, I know that's a "Lobo". (Wiz facepalms.) Wiz: The winner is Ghost Rider. Original Track The track for this fight is "Ride Into Hell" by Brandon Yates, featuring Jonny Atma. It is a heavy metal-inspired piece, playing off of the combatants' biker motifs. The track's title is in reference to the fact that both Ghost Rider and Lobo are bikers. The "Hell" part references Ghost Rider's association with Hell, as well as the fact that Lobo (ironically) has been banned from Hell. The cover image features a pair of handlebars with Zarathos' skull in the center (likely referencing Lobo's Spacehog, due to the placing of the skull matching). It also features Ghost Rider's flaming chains around the handlebars. Trivia * The connections for Ghost Rider and Lobo is that they are bikers who are nigh-invincible anti-heroes, due to Ghost Rider's immunity to means of harm barring holy weapons and Lobo's ludicrous healing factor. Both are also chain-users and are known for their violent methods. In addition, both are known to often fight the forces of Hell. * This is the 18th Marvel VS DC themed episode in the series, after Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Batman VS Spider-Man, Batman VS Captain America, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, Flash VS Quicksilver, Hulk VS Doomsday, Venom VS Bane, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther VS Batman, Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate, Nightwing VS Daredevil, Thanos VS Darkseid, Aquaman VS Namor and Captain Marvel VS Shazam, and with the next one being Miles Morales VS Static. ** This is the eighth time Marvel wins against DC, after Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Batman VS Spider-Man, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, Venom VS Bane, and Black Panther VS Batman. ** This is also Marvel's first victory against DC since Black Panther VS Batman, which premiered at the start of Season 5, over a year since this episode's release. * This is the seventh Anti-Heroes themed episode, after Kratos VS Spawn, Vegeta VS Shadow, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Wolverine VS Raiden, Mewtwo VS Shadow and Wario VS King Dedede, and with the next two being Sasuke VS Hiei and Deadpool VS Mask. * This is the second Death Battle to have Boomstick mention an original actor of the character, Nicholas Cage from the films Ghost Rider and its sequel, Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance. Previously, Boomstick mentioned Terminator's actor Arnold Schwarzenegger. * This is the second Death Battle to include a South Park reference, after Venom VS Bane. * The fight location is the same one featured in Jotaro VS Kenshiro and in Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate. * This episode ended the largest winning streak in Death Battle history, as DC had seven wins in a row starting from Raven VS Twilight Sparkle up until Ben 10 VS Green Lantern. * When Zarathos uses the Penance Stare on Lobo, the background is that of Giygas's boss battle from the MOTHER/EarthBound series, with the faces of Giygas being replaced by the skulls of Zarathos. * This is the third Death Battle involving a combatant continuing the fight as a soul, only to be eaten, after Starscream VS Rainbow Dash and Shao Kahn VS M. Bison. * The explosion at the battle's climax implies that the battlefield is located in the Taklamakan or Gobi desert, despite the buildings in the town using English text. * Ben stated in Death Battle Cast #140, that the reason for this fight was to see if Ghost Rider could kill Lobo, despite Lobo being banned from the afterlife. * This is the 4th episode to feature Deadpool, and the 2nd to have him appear as a minor character. * As stated in the Ghost Rider VS Lobo Q&A, Grimace was not part of the original script for the episode. The script simply said that Lobo's bounty was a 'purple alien', and it was the animators who decided to make it Grimace. Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Book' Themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Anti-Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:Magic vs Technology Battles Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:'Guns' themed Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Fights animated by Zack Category:Fights animated by Min Category:Fights animated by Bio Category:Fights animated by Jetz